This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The users of portable wireless devices are putting increasing demands to provide more functionality in smaller and smaller portable wireless devices without degrading reception or connectivity. Thus, although the space available in a wireless device for an antenna continually decreases, the performance needs of the antenna continually increase. Moreover, many wireless devices today require the ability to operate over multiple frequency ranges that frequently require the use of multiple antennas to cover the functionality of the device, exasperating the problem.